deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst
The great '''Amethyst' is the talisman of the Toran tribe and holds the seventh and last medallion on the Belt of Deltora. It is the symbol of truth. Powers The Amethyst, upon being touched, calms a person mentally, allowing them to focus the mind in times of great stress or danger. Combined with the power of the Topaz, it can make the mind far more powerful than what would be the normal limit. It is also similar to the topaz in that it can remove the fright of whatever lurks in the dark. However the topaz is different in that it only works in the full moon, but in exchange it actually repels evil, which the Amethyst does not. The Amethyst also pales in the presence of poison and is the symbol of truth. History Discovery As foretold by the fortune telling stones of the Torans, fire and water wreaked havoc on the Land of Dragons. Afterward, the land gave each tribe a gift, a stone of power from the depth of the earth. The Amethyst was the gift to the Torans. Tales of Deltora The Amethyst was the last gem Adin set out to acquire. Though he had attempted to enter Tora immediately after obtaining the Diamond, the Torans had repelled him, thinking him inadequate to meet with them. Later in his quest, he tried once more to try and meet the Torans. This second time he was allowed to enter. A group of six Torans greeted Adin and claimed that their fortune-telling stones had said he would return. One of the Torans, Lenore, explained that they wanted to turn him away again, but felt a strange yearning. Adin showed them the belt and told them of his journey. Unfortunately for Adin, and much to his surprise, the Torans refused to give him the Amethyst. They claimed that, because Tora provided for everything they needed and was all but impenetrable, they had not interest in the rest of the Land of Dragons. Zara, a girl around Adin's age, revealed that the Amethyst yearned to be part of The Belt of Deltora. The rest of the Torans still refused and magically ejected Adin from the city when he attempted to argue the point again. Shortly after, Zara, along with her brother, Shim, and his friend, Kayan, left the city for the first time in their lives. They intended to help him, but an Ak-Baba arrived and nearly found the group. Toran magic repelled it and kept them hidden, but Zara, Shim, and Kayan fainted. Lenore and Zara and Shim's father exited the city to retrieve their kin, and angrily demand that Adin leave. The Battle for Deltora began without the Amethyst in Adin's belt, and the Shadow Army started to gain ground. Lenore, Kayan, Zara, Shim, and their father suddenly arrived partway through the battle, aided by their magic. They teleported Adin away from the battlefield for a short while, so that Zara could present him with the Amethyst. Adin took the gem and finally completed the Belt of Deltora, which immediately drove away the Shadow Army. The Maze of the Beast The Shadow Lord hid the violet jewel in the Maze of the Beast, guarded by the Glus. Sixteen years later, Lief, Barda, and Jasmine were captured by pirates who were also searching for the Amethyst within the The Maze of the Beast. However, they were too afraid to enter the caves for the Glus would eventually find and kill them. The pirates planned to use the three heroes to find the Amethyst, though the pirates doubted the three would live. Upon walking through the tunnels of the Maze, Lief felt the Belt grow warmer as they approached a column. They devised a plan where Barda and Jasmine distracted the Glus, giving Lief time to excavate the Amethyst trapped within the column. The plan worked, however, the Glus was brought back to the column, for upon the column's collapse, sea water had begun to spill into the Maze. Trying to escape into the sea, the three found themselves at the bottom of a water geyser. Quickly climbing the walls into the open air, the pirates chased after them, but the water geyser trapped them, sucking them into the Maze to their dooms. However, the three heroes had managed to get the sixth gem of their journey, the Amethyst. The Isle of Illusion While wearing the Belt of Deltora, the Amethyst warned Marilen of the poisoned cakes left for her by Amarantz. She left to tell Queen Sharn about the incident, which allowed Sharn to warn Doom, Steven, and Lindal before they ate similar cakes. The Sister of the South Lief used the Amethyst to confirm the Toran Plague as poison, as the Amethyst dulled when he brought it close to his mother. However, he later remembered it dulled in the preasence of sickness as well, which caused the young king to question himself and nearly give into despair. Many lesser amethysts were brought from Dread Mountain to test for poisoned food and drinks. They were returned to the Dread Gnomes once the sick were cured. References See also * Toran Category:Gems Category:Objects Category:Magic objects Category:Toran (tribe) Category:Articles in need of citations